warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoot
Hoi en welkom bij onze ff. We gaan proberen er zo veel mogelijk aan te schrijven en dit wordt waarschijnlijk een serie. Heel misschien komen de andere delen hier ook op te staan, dan veranderen we de titel ;) Geniet er lekker van! Vriendelijke groet, Eekhoornbries en Morgenpoot. De Klauw van de Savanne Troep der Zonsopgang Leider: Amatshe (steen) - goudkleurige oude leeuw met een dikke bos manen Opvolger: Scorpio (schorpioen) - donkere leeuw met heldere ogen, oudste zoon van Amatshe Wondenheler: Utshani (gras) - jonge, mooie leeuwin met één manke poot, partner van Amatshe Jagers: Izimpaphe (veder) - een wat oudere, licht gekleurde leeuwin Leerling: Umgede Usuku (dag) - bège leeuwin, één van de mooiste vrouwtjes van de troep, zus van Ubusuku Leerling: ''Amanzie Ubusuku (nacht) - donkere leeuwin, zus van Usuku ''Leerling: ''Ihhashi ''Leerlingen: '' '''Amanzie (water) - mooie bèige, gouden leeuwin, de beste jachtleerling' Ihhashi (paard) - bruin bège leeuwin met een korte staart, erg mollig Umgede (grot) - donkere leeuwin met onverzorgde manen Pupillen (jonge leeuwen, worden getraind om later te overleven en worden verbannen) Dhuaan (rook) - ongewoon grijs beige leeuw, de sterkste van zijn groep Uzipho (klauw) - Knappe, goudkleurige leeuw, de slimste van zijn groep Umlenze (poot) - bège leeuw, de snelste van zijn groep. Kleinvoeders (Leeuwinnen die letten op de welpen terwijl de rest aan het jagen is) Ubuhle (schoonheid)- Prachtige zijdezachte leeuwin, moeder van Umgede, Dhuaan, Umlenze en Uzipho Inyanga(maan) - Bleke leeuwin met een super lange staart, moeder van Amanzie en Ihhashi Hoofdstuk 1 (door Morgenpoot) Ubuhle keek naar haar vier welpjes. ‘Wat zijn ze mooi!’ fluisterde Inyanga. ‘Echt, Ubuhle, ze hebben jouw mooie zachte vacht.’ Ubuhle boog haar kop als dank. Alleen herken ik niet de vacht van hun vader’, bromde een stem nors. Het was Amatshe, de leider van de Troep. ‘Je weet dat het verboden is om met iemand anders dan de leider welpen te krijgen, toch?’ Ubuhle slikte. ‘Ja, dat weet ik. Niemand anders is de vader, Amatshe. Geen enkele leeuwin wil zo’n prachtige, sterke vader mislopen.’ Amatshe gromde. ‘Zo mag ik het horen, Ubuhle.’ Naderende pootstappen verraadden de aanwezigheid van een andere leeuw. Het was de wondeheler, Utshani, die de kleintjes onderzocht. ‘Ze zijn kerngezond’, verklaarde ze. ‘Drie leeuwen en één leeuwin.’ Ubuhle kon het niet laten om een teleurgestelde zucht te slaken. Alle drie de leeuwen zouden verbannen worden, zodra ze voor zichzelf konden zorgen. Amatshe, de leider, was namelijk bang voor een opstand. Alleen zijn oudste zoon, Scorpio, mocht bij hem in de leer om later leider te worden. De leeuwinnen waren echter nodig voor de jacht. ‘Hoe ga je ze noemen?’ vroeg Inyanga nieuwsgierig. Ubuhle dacht even na. ‘De donkerste noem ik Dhuaan, oftewel rook, in de verre taal van onze voorouders. Die beige noem ik Umlenze, oftewel poot. De leeuwin noem ik Umgede, of grot, en die goudkleurige… Uzipho, oftewel klauw. Hij zal vechten als een ware strijder.’ Amatshe draaide zich om. ‘Hij zal wel moeten vechten, ja. Anders zal de savanne ervoor zorgen dat hij om zal komen.’ De donkere leeuw beende weg naar de Vergaderrots, om iedereen bijeen te roepen. ‘Hij zal een echte strijder zijn’, mompelde Ubuhle. ‘Inyanga, kan ik je vertrouwen?’ De leeuwin lachte. ‘Natuurlijk kan je dat.’ Ubuhle zuchtte. ‘Toen ik aan het bevallen was zag ik een leven vol bloed, haat en klauwen. Maar een gouden leeuw vocht het dapperst en maakte een eind aan de strijd. Hij brulde en de zon kwam tevoorschijn. Ik denk dat dit gaat betekenen dat hij hoe dan ook belangrijk zal worden.’ Inyanga knikte. ‘Ik snap het, en ik zal het aan niemand vertellen.’ Ubuhle gromde een bedankje en keek naar de zon, die weerspiegelde in de ogen van Uzipho. Een kleine leeuwin, één van Inyanga’s welpen, slaakte een schattig kreetje en trippelde op hem af. Huiverend zag Ubuhle dat de schaduwen van haar zoon, en Inyanga’s dochter versmolten. Is dit ook een voorteken? Hoofdstuk 2 (door Eekhoornbries) Amanzie bleef doodstil achter een boomstronk staan. Zij en haar zusjes waren sinds een maan leerlingen en Amanzie doet tot nu toe het meest haar best. Ihhashi en Umgede waren samen aan het spelen. Amanzie rolde met haar ogen. Zo kinderachtig! ''dacht ze. Ze keek hoe Usuku en Ubusuku zich aan alle twee andere kanten van de gnoe kudde verstopten. Met grote verbazing in haar ogen zag ze hoe haar mentor en haar zuster soepel en lichtjes over de droge grond trippelde. Geen enkele gnoe had het opgemerkt."Amanzie? doe je mee?!" dat had Ihhashi iets te hard gezegd en een gnoe waarschuwde de groep. Ubusuku keek haar leerling kort streng aan maar daarna rende zij en Usuku achter de kudde aan. Amanzie had al gezien dat een gnoe langzaam liep. Haar mentor en Ubusuku lijden de andere gnoe's af. Usuku kijkt naar Amanzie en wenkt haar met haar staart. Ze kijkt even verbaast maar springt dan achter de boomstam vandaan, en rent als een speer naar de gnoe toe. Usuku knikt haar toe dat ze het goed doet terwijl Amanzie op de gnoe zijn rug sprint en haar tanden in zijn nek zet. De gnoe kreunt een paar keer en geeft een paar flinke schoppen. Ook eentje waardoor Ubusuku werd geraakt. Ze liet een luid gegrom horen. Usuku hielp Amanzie. Tot de gnoe verslapte en dood op de grond knalde. Haar mentor liet de nek los een keek eerst naar de wegrennende kudden en toen naar haar zuster. "gaat het?" vroeg ze. Ubusku knikte wel maar haar voet zag het niet goed uit. "goed gedaan Amanzie, daar kunnen jou zusjes nog wat van leren" en ze keek Ihhashi en Umgede streng aan. Die keken eerst beschaamt ,maar liepen daarna enthousiast naar Amanzie toe. "wat je daar deed was echt super cool!" mauwde Ihhashi. Amanzie haalde verlegen haar schouders op. "Het was niks" murmelde ze. Maar daar was haar mentor het duidelijk niet mee eens. Usuku gaf Amanzie een lichte klap tegen haar kop aan. "Doe normaal joh kijk eens naar wat hier ligt niet! niet elke leerling kan dit terwijl ze pas een maand aan het trainen is!" gromde ze verontwaardigd. Even deed de klap nog pijn maar toch lachte Amanzie tot haar kaken pijn deden. ''Geen enkele leerling. Behalve ik! ''dacht ze trots. "En toen viel de gnoe dood neer!" vertelde Ihhashi trots. Amanzie keek verlegen op haar poten neer. Toen ze weer opkeek, keek ze recht in de ogen van Uzipho. Die antwoordde haar blik met een trotse twinkeling in zijn ogen. Maar in haar ooghoek zag ze de moeder van Uzipho wantrouwend naar hun richting kijken. Hoofdstuk 3 (door Morgenpoot) Uzipho volgde zijn broers naar de droge bedding. ‘Vandaag leren jullie jagen’, legde Izimpaphe uit. Zij was vandaag verantwoordelijk voor de training van de pupillen. Uzipho wist wel dat ze gewoon wat improviseerde, omdat er nooit echt goed werd overlegd over hun training. Negen van de tien keer waren de lessen toch verspilde moeite, want pupillen werden nooit echt oud. Een pupil moest binnen één dag weg zijn van het territorium van Amatshe, anders had hij het risico dat de patrouilles hem vonden, en dan werd hij gedood. Dan moest hij nog vele vijandige territoria doorkruisen, totdat hij bij een plek kwam waar niemand leefde. En ook daar waren gevaren. Tweebenen, krokodillen, andere leeuwen die zijn territorium wilden inpikken… het was niet voor niets dat Kleinvoeders altijd hoopten dat ze dochters zouden krijgen, en geen zonen. Uzipho kon een luid gegrom niet onderdrukken. Leeuwinnen werden in de troep opgenomen, werden leerlingen en daarna jagers. Maar vanwege Amatshe’s angst voor een opstand hadden leeuwen veel minder rechten. Zij werden verbannen als ze tien manen oud waren, en moesten zichzelf maar zien te redden. ''Zo oneerlijk! ''Izimpaphe ging verder. ‘Oké. Ik val een kudde gnoes aan en jullie helpen me daarbij. Volg mijn instructies op, dan kan je het de volgende keer zelf.’ Uzipho zuchtte. Jaja. Zo waren de lessen van pupillen altijd: het werd één keer voorgedaan, één keer, en dan verwachtten ze al van je dat je het zelf kon. ‘Kom mee’, beval Izimpaphe en ze begon te rennen. Uitgeput kwamen de pupillen terug bij het kamp. Hun eerste jacht was mislukt, en ze hadden niet eens te horen gekregen wát ze fout hadden gedaan. Izimpaphe was laaiend geworden en zag nog steeds witheet van woede. En het ergste was dat Uzipho niet bij zijn broers terecht kon om zijn irritatie te delen; hun band was zwak. Ze wisselden nauwelijks een woord, omdat er maar één ding was waar het om draaide: overleven. Op de savanne was geen plek voor zachtmoedigheid. Ooit zouden de broers tegenover elkaar komen te staan, en dan mochten ze niet aarzelen om elkaar te doden. Nooit. Hoofdstuk 4 (door Eekhoornbries) "Amanzie?!" Amanzie draaide zich om en keek in de ogen van haar moeder. "Waar denk jij heen te gaan?" ze werd een beetje ongemakkelijk door haar moeders boze blik. "Gewoon wat jagen" mompelde Amanzie. Inyanga schudde haar kop. "Daar komt niks van in, de ceremonie begint zo." Amanzie aarzelde voor ze antwoord gaf. "Gewoon om te oefenen" antwoordde ze uiteindelijk. Inyanga liet een zachte gegrom horen, waarin Amanzie een hint van trots in hoorde. "Dat is verboden dat weet je nu onderhand toch wel?" Gromde Inyanga. "Sorry moeder" Amanzie boog haar kop. "Kom" Inyanga wenkte met haar staart en liep naar de maangrot. Amanzie nam plaats op een een verennest. Ze keek om zich heen terwijl haar moeder naar een bak met bessensap liep. In de grot groeide er een paar bloemen, maar in het midden lag een grote blauwe steen die bijna de hele grot maanblauw verlichte. Inyanga was inmiddels terug gekeerd met de kom bessensap tussen haar kaken. Ze legde de bak neer en stak haar poot erin. Amanzie deinsde eerst terug, maar haar moeder drukte toch haar poot tegen haar dochter haar borst aan. Een gegrauw klonk vanaf de uiteinde van de grot. Inyanga keek haar met grote trots aan en gaf haar een lik over de wang. Amanzie gaf haar een knikje en liep met een klein beetje angst de grot uit..... Amatshe stond met zijn kin fier omhoog op de grote rots. Amatshe slikte haar angst weg en liep naar voren toe. Toen alle leeuwen en leeuwinnen rond Amanzie en de grote rots stonden begon Amatshe de ceremonie."Goden van de Savanne, ik roep u hier bij op" terwijl hij de oeroude ceremonie woorden sprak, mompelde/zongen de andere leeuwen en leeuwinnen een lied, met ronddraaiende bewegingen. Amanzie sloot haar ogen. Toen ze ze weer opende wist ze dat het tijd was voor haar stuk in de ceremonie."Amanzie,Uthatha indawo yomzingeli? inhliziyo nenhliziyo ye-savanna?" Ze keek op naar de lucht en sprak haar woorden: "Yebo, ngiyingxenye yenhliziyo nomphefumulo we-savanna" Amatshe keek haar even aan voor hij een knik gaf. Twee leeuwinnen kwamen naar voren en legde voorzichtig een gladde stok voor haar voeten. Iedereen keek haar vol verwachting aan. Het enige wat Amanzie nu nog moest doen was de stok op ,een kleinere rots voor haar, te leggen. Vol spanning pakte ze de stok vast en legde hem stilletjes op de rots. Iedereen joelde. Inyanga het meest. Hoofdstuk 5 (door Morgenpoot) ‘Gefeliciteerd!’ riep Uzipho uit. Omdat hij een pupil was, mocht hij niet meedoen met de traditionele dans die de jagers uitvoerden. Amanzie wierp een meelevende blik op hem, voordat ze zich omdraaide naar Amatshe. ‘Prachtig’, gromde hij. ‘Je zal vast een goede jager worden. Over vijf zonsopgangen is de verbanningsceremonie, dan doe je zeker wel mee met de dans?’ Uzipho slikte. Vijf dagen?! Hij rende naar zijn broers toe, die met elkaar aan het praten waren. ‘Jongens, jullie raden nooit wat ik gehoord heb!’ hijgde hij. ‘De verbanningsceremonie is over vijf dagen?’ raadde Dhuaan. ‘Dat hoorden we net al van Scorpio.’ Uzipho keek hen vragend aan. ‘Zijn jullie dan niet zenuwachtig?’ Umlenze, zijn andere broer, lachte. ‘Tuurlijk niet! Het is gewoon geweldig, ik verheug me nu al op de ceremonie.’ Dhuaan bibberde, maar antwoordde stoer: ‘Hij heeft gelijk, het wordt vast spectaculair.’ Uzipho herinnerde zich de keren dat hij de ceremonie had gezien. Eerst werden de pupillen besmeurd met modder en andere gore dingen. Dan deden de jagers een dans, die een eeuwenoud verhaal vertelde over de goden van de savanne. Vervolgens moesten de pupillen zeggen: “Aka hjehh vlifabj zjeto ramone likg”. In de taal van de goden betekende dat: “Ik ga weg en kom nooit meer terug”. Als laatste onderdeel renden de dansers de bannelingen achterna, om ze voor eens en altijd weg te jagen. Was je niet snel genoeg en haalde de patrouille je in, dan was je automatisch dood. Nu dacht hij aan wat hij achter zou laten. Uzipho wist dat hij het leven hier niet zou missen, maar de savanne waarin hij was opgegroeid wel. En Amanzie… Hij keek naar haar, terwijl ze aan het kletsen was met de andere jagers. ‘Wat zie ik daar nou?’ plaagde Umlenze, die zijn blik had gevolgd. ‘Oh, wat sneu toch! Ons broertje is verliefd op een meisje. Amanzie nog wel!’ Dhuaan lachte. ‘Pech, Uzipho. Je weet best dat je haar na de verbanningsceremonie nooit meer zal zien, en als je haar nog eens ziet, maakt ze deel uit van de patrouille die jou vermoord.’ Zijn klauwen blonken strijdlustig. ‘Maar als het aan mij zou liggen, vermoordde ik haar. En dan word ik koning van de savanne!’ Umlenze klauwde naar zijn broer. ‘Dhuaan, als hier iemand ooit koning wordt, ben ik dat. Ik ben de beste.’ Opschepper, dacht Uzipho boos en holde met tranen in zijn ogen weg. Hoe kan ik Amanzie ooit achterlaten? Hoofdstuk 6 (door Eekhoornbries) "Uzipho?" Amanzie keek in het rond. Nergens was hij te bekennen. Fronsend ging ze zitten. "Hey Leeuwinnentje!" Amanzie rold met haar ogen. "Ik heb je al gezegd Scorpio ik ben niet geïntereseerd." gromde ze. Scorpio gniffelde. "Als je maar niet wacht op Uzipho, die overleefd de ceremonie echt niet" hoonde hij. Amanzie keek hem pissig aan. "Hij heeft mijn hart overwonnen met zijn persoonlijkheid, niet met zijn spierballen" ze ging liggen. "'Ik, zorg er persoonlijk voor dat die vermoord wordt" fluisterde Scorpio in haar oor. Hij gaf haar een lik over haar oor. Met een klauw haalde ze uit naar Scorpio's neus, die net snel genoeg was om hem te ontwijken. Hij glimlachte. "Ik hou wel van pittige dames" hij zette nog even een duivels glimlachje op voor hij weg sprinte. Amanzie keek hem aan, voor ze weer in de verte keek. Wat als hij zich aan zijn belofte houdt? Amanzie rende op Uzipho af. "Daar ben je!" glimlachte ze. "Ja hier ben ik" mompelde Uzipho. "Wat is er?" Vroeg Amanzie terwijl ze een lik over zijn oor gaf. "De ceremonie is al over twee dagen" murmelde hij bezorgd. "Maar dat houdt mij niet tegen.. om van jou te houden" ze likte hem op zijn wang. "Scorpio gaat jou kiezen als partner.... hij mag kiezen.." Uzipho schudde zijn kop. Amanzie keek naar Scorpio die aan het stoeien was met een andere leeuw. "Weet ik..." Amanzie glimlachte. "Kom" ze rende voor Uzipho uit. "Waar gaan we heen?" riep hij om boven de wind uit te komen. "Dat zul je wel zien" Amanzie genoot van de wind tussen haar haren. In de verte zag ze de dorre boom, daaronder lag een poel met water. "We zijn er" zei ze zacht terwijl ze op Uzipho afstapte. Ze gaf hem een kus en liep toen achteruit het water in. Uzipho glimlachte en achtervolgde haar het water in. Amnzie spletste hem onder. "Lekker, Amanzie" murmelde hij terwijl hij het water araf schudde. Ze spletste elkaar nat. "Ik hou van je Amanzie" murmelde Uzipho. Amanzie keek hem in zijn ogen. "Ik ook van jou" ze duwden elkaar voorhoofden tegen elkaar. Amanzie opende haar ogen. Ze lag in haar nest. Vandaag was de dag.... De dag van de puppilen ceremonie... Hoofdstuk 7 (door Morgenpoot) Uzipho rilde toen hij ritmisch gemurmel hoorde, eerst zacht en langzaam, toen steeds sneller. Dat waren de leeuwinnen die hun stem opwarmden… Vandaag was de ceremonie, de dag waarvoor hij zo had gevreesd. ‘Beste jagers!’ sprak Amatshe, de leider, zijn Troep toe. ‘Voordat ik begin met de plechtigheden en zo, wil ik even wat vragen. Scorpio en Amanzie ontbreken, ik heb ze al de hele ochtend niet gezien. Heeft iemand enig idee waar ze zijn?’ Er klonken vragende kreten en Amatshe zuchtte. ‘Die jonge leeuwen komen ook altijd te laat, hé? Nou ja, laat de dans beginnen!’ De jagers begonnen te zingen in de oude taal en deden een dans erbij. Uzipho wist wat ze uitbeeldden. Een eeuwenoude legende, die ging over de schemering. De goden van de savanne gingen jagen en vingen een antilope, en het bloed van hun prooi kleurde de hemel rood. Toen de dans klaar was, klonk er gejuich en Amatshe riep uit: ‘Vandaag zullen wij drie leeuwen verbannen, de drie zonen van Ubuhle!’ Uzipho zag hoe zijn moeder met tranen in haar ogen naar voren stapte, diep boog voor de leider en zich weer terugtrok. ‘Jullie kennen het ritueel’, gromde de leider. ‘Als eerste moeten de bannelingen een tekst zeggen in de verre taal van onze voorouders. Dan rennen ze weg en worden achtervolgt door de jagers. Zijn ze niet snel genoeg, dan worden ze vermoord. En als ze wél snel genoeg zijn gaan ze toch dood op de savanne.’ Er klonken instemmende kreten en Uzipho zuchtte. Nu klonk er een naam. ‘Umlenze! Kom naar voren!’ Uzipho knikte zijn broer even toe en zag hoe hij wegliep, zijn kin trots in de lucht. Hij keek de leider aan en daarna het publiek. Een stuk of vijf geselecteerde jagers gingen rondom hem staan om hem aan te vallen zodra hij de woorden had uitgesproken. Zonder één keer te haperen zei Umlenze: ‘Ngiyahamba futhi angikaze ngibuye.’ Meteen doken de leeuwinnen op hem af, maar hij maakte een supersprong en vluchtte weg. ‘Tot ziens sukkeltjes!’ riep hij over zijn schouder en gromde luid. De jagers vlogen achter hem aan en er kwam een nieuw team leeuwinnen klaarstaan. Ze showden hun tanden aan Uzipho en Dhuaan, die Umlenze nakeken. ‘De volgende is Dhuaan!’, schreeuwde Amatshe. Dhuaan liep huiverend naar de leider toe, knikte beverig naar hem en ging toen staan. Uzipho zag dat zijn broer de tekst was vergeten. ‘NOU KOMT ER NOG WAT VAN?!’ riep de leider boos en “opeens” wist Dhuaan de woorden weer. ‘Ngiyahamba futhi angikaze ngibuye.’De jagers gromden en haalden Dhuaans zij open. Wild probeerde hij weg te komen, maar dat lukte niet en hij werd begraven onder de leeuwinnen. ‘NEEEEE!’ gilde Ubuhle, de moeder van Umlenze, Dhuaan en Uzipho. De jagers gingen weg van het lijk. Uzipho’s wereld stortte in. ‘Nee’, fluisterde hij. Zijn broer had het niet gehaald. ‘Jullie zien, de zwakkelingen redden het nooit’, zei Amatshe triomfantelijk. ‘En nu is het de beurt aan Uzipho.’ Hij slikte en liep naar Dhuaans lichaam toe. De jagers lieten opnieuw hun tanden zien. ‘Ngiyaha…’ Uzipho kon zijn zin niet afmaken, want Amanzie kwam krijsend en met ogen van wanhoop naar hem toe rennen.‘SCORPIO IS DOOOOD!’ Hoofdstuk 8 (door Eekhoornbries) "WAAR HEB JE HET OVER?!" brulde Amatshe woest, terwijl hij van de hoge rots af sprong. "H-h-hij.. ik wou hem..." Stamelde Amanzie terwijl ze in haar hoofd het herbeleefde. "''kom op leeuwennetje" grijnsde Scorpio. "We komen nog te laat bij de ceremonie..." mompelde Amanzie sip. "Uzipho overleeft het toch niet" hoonde hij. Amanzie gromde en besprong hem met open klauwen. Scorpio rolde naar zijn zij waardoor Amanzie vol op de grond viel. Van achter besprong hij haar en legde zijn poten tegen haar keel. Gorgelend en ogen groot van paniek probeerde Amanzie onder hem uit te komen. Hij boog zijn kop en fluisterde in haar hoor. "Jij hoort nu bij mij... ik ben de baas over '''jou, niet andersom, onthoudt dat". Soepeltjes sprong hij van haar af. Hijgend stond Amanzie op en keek glazig naar Scorpio die verder liep. "Kom je nog?" grijnsde hij. Plotseling begon de grond te trillen. "SCORPIO KIJK UIT!!!!" Het was al te laat. Een grote, woeste kudde gnoes rende op hem af en schopte hem met hun zware hoeven.. Toen ze weg waren draafde Amanzie op hem af... Scorpio was dood.....'' "SPREEK LUIDER" brulde Amatshe. "Hij is doodgestampt door een kudde gnoes" mauwde ze kortdaat. Geschokt gemurmel klonk onder de leeuwinnen. "Wat voor kudde?" vroeg Uzipho. Amanzie keek hem niet begrijpend aan. "Nou, wij jagen altijd op dezelfde kudde die niet zomaar weggaat, tenzij ze naar de wintergrond moeten of andersom" antwoordde hij nadenkend. "Uzipho heeft gelijk" Ubhule stapte naar voren, en ging naast hem staan. "Waar komt deze kudde vandaan?" vroeg ze met een schuine kop. Haar ogen waren nat en haar blik was dof van verdriet om haar zoon, Dhuaan. "Ik herkende de leider van de kudde...... waarmee we een afspraak hebben.. ze keek vol paniek toen ze..." haar stem verstokte. Amatshe gromde. "Ze heeft de deal geschonden.. De deal was dat zij bleef waar ze was en dat we elke dag een gnoe mochten hebben, in ruil voor bescherming tegen andere roofdieren." grauwde hij. "Ze zijn denk ik niet vrijwillig weggegaan, van wat ik zo hoor" mauwde Umgede. Na een tijdje stilte bromde Amatshe iets onverstaanbaars. "Wat zei je?" voreg Utshani, de partner van Amatshe. "Uzipho, jij word de leider. Welke partner kies je?" bromde Amatshe alsof hij het er totaal niet mee eens was. Amanzie keek naar Uzipho, en Uzipho keek naar haar. "Ik kies Amanzie". Hoofdstuk 9 (door Morgenpoot) Uzipho keek verbaasd. ‘Wat zei je? Ik, de leider?’ Hij had Amanzies naam al genoemd voordat hij er erg in had, maar nu pas besefte hij welke wegen er voor hem openstonden nu hij leider zou worden. ‘Je bent de enige leeuw hier, voor de rest zijn er alleen maar leeuwinnen. Snap je dat dan nog niet?’ zuchtte Amatshe geërgerd. Er klonk aarzelend gejuich, wat steeds luider werd. Umgede en Ubuhle, de zus en moeder van Uzipho, scandeerden zijn naam. ‘Uzipho! Uzipho! Uzipho!’ Hij voelde zich trots. De dood van Scorpio was op precies het goede moment gekomen. ‘Het eerste wat we nu gaan doen, beste jagers, is een patrouille erop uitsturen om met de gnoes te onderhandelen. Izimpaphe, jij leidt de patrouille. Neem Utshani mee. Zij is de wondenheler, zodat de gnoes zien dat we vredig willen praten en niet komen om te eten. Voor de rest wil ik dat jij, Ubuhle, even op jacht gaat met wat andere leeuwinnen naar keuze.’ Iedereen accepteerde dat en de jagers gingen aan de slag. Amanzie wenkte Uzipho om te komen. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg de kersverse leider. ‘Nou ja, luister’, murmelde Amanzie, ‘dat Scorpio vertrapt werd door de gnoes was niet helemaal een ongeluk.’ Uzipho keek haar vragend aan en ze ging verder. ‘Ik vocht met hem en daardoor lette hij niet op. Dit is allemaal mijn schuld.’ Hij zag echter geen blik van spijt in haar ogen en ze vervolgde haar verhaal met een stem die trilde van woede. ‘Hij gebruikte me alsof… alsof ik een ding was. Hij wilde me alleen als partner omdat hij me mooi vond.’ Uzipho likte haar over haar oor. ‘Ik zal je nooit gebruiken. Ik hou zielsveel van je, maar in één ding had hij gelijk: je bent ontzettend mooi.’ Amanzie spinde en fluisterde: ‘Jammer van Dhuaan. Ik-ik hoopte zo dat ik op tijd zou komen en de ceremonie niet zou missen, maar ik kwam net te laat om te zien hoe hij stierf.’ De twee rouwden in stilte om het verlies van de leeuw, totdat Usuku op hen af liep. ‘Amatshe wil je spreken, Uzipho.’ Die knikte en sprong op het hol van de leider af. Toen hij eenmaal binnen was zag hij hoe gebroken de oude leeuw eruit zag. ‘Scorpio was een prima leider geweest’, gromde Amatshe. ‘Binnenkort moet jij mijn plaats vervangen en ik wil weten wat je al kan. Kan je jagen? Vechten? Leiden? Patrouilleren?’ Hij keek zijn nieuwe opvolger gretig aan en Uzipho bekende: ‘Nou… eigenlijk niks van dat alles. We hebben het nooit geleerd, we-we moesten het gewoon doen en kregen nooit te horen wat we fout deden…’ Amatshe gaapte hem aan. ‘Oh nee’, mompelde hij. ‘Hoe krijg ik jou ooit op tijd klaar voor het leidersleven?’ Uzipho hief zijn kin op. ‘Ik zal hard trainen!’ beloofde hij. Amatshe gromde goedkeurend. ‘Oké. Vanaf nu volg je les samen met de andere leerlingen. Je mentor zal Inyanga zijn, kan jij haar inlichten?’ Hij knikte en rende naar buiten, waar hij Ubusuku, Usuku en Inyanga zag zitten. ‘Inyanga, Amatshe heeft jou de opdracht gegeven om mij te trainen.’ De leeuwin knikte en heel even kwam er een ongeruste glans in haar ogen. Uzipho dacht na. ‘Waar denk je aan?’ vroeg hij toen maar uiteindelijk. Zijn nieuwe mentor gromde boos naar hem en hij kon haar blik lezen: NIET MET IEDEREEN ERBIJ! Hij liep naar een rotspunt toe en Inyanga volgde hem. Toen begon ze. ‘Ubuhle, je moeder, kreeg tijdens de geboorte van jou, Umlenze, Umgede en’, bij de laatste naam slikte ze, ‘natuurlijk ook Dhuaan… een visioen. Een gevecht, bloed… Jij brulde en de zon kwam tevoorschijn, vertelde ze tegen mij. Ik dacht eerst dat het onzin was, maar nu jij de leider bent... ik denk dat jij belangrijk zal worden, dus wees op je hoede.’ Uzipho knikte. Hij zou deze voorspelling zeker in zijn hoofd prenten. Hoofdstuk 10 (door Eekhoornbries) Amanzie trippelde op haar partner af. "Goedemorgen, knapperd" spinde ze terwijl ze een stuk vlees voor hem neer legde. Het was al een maan geleden dat Uzipho leider was geweest, en Amatshe had verjaagd. Met trots keek ze naar Uzipho, wiens manen mee golfde met de wind. "Amanzie.." diep in gedachte keek Uzipho in de verte. "Ja?" ze nam een hap van vlees. "Laat maar" mompelde hij en stond op. Met een schuine kop keek Amanzie haar partner aan. Ze stond ook op. "Vergeet dat ik iets gezegd heb" bromde hij. "Je hebt niks gezegd!" snauwde Amanzie. "Alsjeblieft niet nu" Uzipho keek haar liefdevol aan en gaf haar een lik op haar wang, voor hij naar Inyanga liep. Gefrusteerd wou Amanzie gaan jagen maar Utshani riep haar naam. "Wat is er?" ze wou niet te laten merken van haar irritatie vanwege het verlies van Amatshe, niet dat het nodig was Utshani leek nooit vedriet te hebben gehad. "Ik heb geweldig nieuws!" Snorde ze. Met een schuine kop keek ze de wondenheler aan. "Je bent zwanger" fluisterde Utshani in Amanzie's oor. Verrast keek ze haar aan. "Weet je het zeker?" De wondenheler knikte hevig. "Dankjewel!" Amanzie ging op zoek naar Uzipho. Amanzie volgde Uzipho's geur en kwam uit bij een grote struik. "Uzipho?" Amanzie liep door de struik. Haar moeder en haar partner zaten te fluisteren. "Moeder? Uzipho?" Ze keek hun wantrouwig aan. "Amanzie dit is niet hoe het eruit ziet" grauwde Uzipho. "O, ja? Hoe ziet het eruit dan?" Grauwde Amanzie. "Hij heeft gelijk" Inyanga liep de struik uit. "Ik laat jullie alleen". Uzipho liet een ongemakkelijke glimlach zien. "Wat waren aan het doen?!" Snauwde Amanzie. "Niks" probeerde hij. Met haar strenge blik keek ze hem aan. "Ik kan het je niet zeggen" murmelde hij. "Als je me niet in vertrouwen kan nemen om het te zeggen, hoe kan ik je dan vertrouwen als de vader van mijn welpen?" Hoofdstuk 11 (door Morgenpoot) ‘Mijn welpen?’ echode hij. Uzipho keek haar stomverbaasd aan. ‘Echt waar? Ben je zwanger? Wat fantastisch…’ Hij was nog niet eens uitgepraat toen Amanzie naar hem schreeuwde: ‘JA, MIJN WELPEN! MAAR ALS JIJ ZO GEHEIMZINNIG ZIT TE DOEN WEET IK AL WAAR HET OVER GAAT! JE HOUDT NIET VAN ME, JE GAAT ME GEBRUIKEN NET ZOALS SCORPIO HEEFT GEDAAN!’ Met een vacht drijfnat van de tranen, rende ze weg en riep hen na: ‘Jij zal hun vader niet zijn, ik zal hen vertellen dat hun vader dood is!’ Uzipho klauwde boos aan het droge gras van de savanne. Waarom kan Amanzie nooit eens luisteren? dacht hij geïrriteerd. Altijd, bij de eerste blik die ze op iets werpt, geeft ze al commentaar. En ze weet niet eens wat er aan de hand is! Hij gromde en een jonge antilope sprong vlak voor zijn neus weg. Met een enorme sprong probeerde hij het dier te vangen, maar hij viel plat op zijn buik zonder ook maar iets te raken. ‘Zozo’, hoorde hij iemand geamuseerd mompelen, ‘je bent nog suffer dan ik dacht, nieuwe leider.’ Hij zag hoe Izimpaphe op hem af sprong met iets van een geamuseerde glans in haar ogen. Uzipho wilde tegen haar tekeer gaan, maar hij zag wel dat ze het niet gemeen bedoelde. ‘Het is gewoon zo oneerlijk!’ bromde hij. ‘Ze hebben Dhuaan gewoon vermoord.’ Daarna zag hij Utshani, de wondenheler, aan komen strompelen. ‘Hoe zijn de onderhandelingen gegaan?’ vroeg hij. De twee leeuwinnen keken opeens ernstig. ‘Nou… de leider van de gnoes zei dat het niet haar schuld is en dat Amanzie en Scorpio aan het vechten waren.’ Uzipho schudde haastig zijn kop. ‘Nee, tuurlijk niet! Ik denk dat ze stoeiden. Je hoorde hoe Amanzie overstuur was na de dood van Scorpio. Ze waren bijna partners, Amanzie vertelde tegen me dat Scorpio haar had gekozen.’ Izimpaphe keek hem treurig aan. ‘Wat een tragedie, de arme leeuwin zal wel overstuur zijn. Maar nu heeft ze jou.’ Uzipho knikte dankbaar en ging terug naar de Troep. Terwijl hij in zijn hol lag kon hij de slaap niet vatten. Hij moest steeds denken aan wat hij met Inyanga had besproken. Het ging over de voorspelling, en ze waren aan het discussiëren geweest over waar het op kon slaan. Hij voelde zich diep ellendig. Omdat hij Amanzie had gekozen als partner, mocht ze naast hem in dit hol liggen. Maar ze was niet gekomen. Hij snikte. Heeft ze me dan echt in de steek gelaten? Hoofdstuk 12 (door Eekhoornbries) Snikkend keek Amanzie op naar de maan. Haar vacht was nat van de tranen. "Wat heb ik gedaan?" Fluisterde ze tegen zichzelf. "Geen idee maar het ziet er niet goed uit. Leeuwinnetje" Met een ruk draaide Amanzie zich om. Ze keek recht in de ogen van Scorpio. "Wat doe jij hier?" Grauwde ze. Hij zette een duivels lachje op. "Mijn partner bezoeken natuurlijk" Met zijn staart ging hij langs haar kin. "Het is dat je niet echt bent anders had je nu geen staart meer!" Snauwde Amanzie. "Wie zegt dat ik niet echt ben?" Scorpio zette nog een keer een grijns op zijn gezicht voor hij uit het niets verdween. Amanzie rende zo hard als ze kon terug naar haar troep. Utshani moest dit horen. Toen ze in het kamp was rende ze naar het hol van de wondenheler. "Utshani?" Fluisterde ze. "Ja?" Antwoorde een lichte stem. "Heb je even tijd?" Amanzie was bang dat de Utshani misschien geen tijd had. "Tuurlijk kom naar binnen." Met een zucht van voeldoening liep Amanzie naar binnen. Ze vertelde de wondenheler over haar droom over Scorpio. Niemand wist natuurlijk van hun ongezonde relatie af, behalve Uzipho , en Amanzie, en natuurlijk Scorpio. Dus vertelde Utshani dat het normaal was omdat ze hem gewoon miste.Amanzie liep het hol van Utshani uit en liep naar de grot van Uzipho en ging naast hem liggen. Aan zijn ogen te zien had hij ook gehuild. Ze gaf hem een lik over zijn voorhoofd en viel in slaap. De volgende ochten was de plek naast Amanzie leeg. Ze liep gapend naar buiten en wou net een boodschap doen, toen Inyanga op haar af kwam. Met een strenge blik keek ze haar dochter aan. "Hoe durf je Uzipho zo alleen te laten?!" Snauwde ze. Amanzie sloeg haar klauwen uit. "Hij heeft jou gestuurd om dat te zeggen zeker?! Hij is geen welp meer moeder!" Grauwde ze en besprong woest haar moeder. Samen rolde ze grommend en klauwend naar elkaar, over de grond. Ze beten elkaar alsof ze vijanden waren. "Amanzie? Inyanga? Wat gebeurt hier?" Amanzie keek op en zag dat Uzipho haar zonder uitdrukking aankeek. Ze sprong van haar moeder af en zag aan zijn ogen dat hij moeite moest doen om geen emotie te laten zien. Amanzie had weer het gevoel als wat ze met Scorpio had. "WEET JE WAT ER GEBEURT?! MIJN MOEDER HEEFT JOU KANT GENOMEN, EN IK DURF TE WEDDEN DAT ZO METEEN DE HELE TROEP DAT GAAT DOEN!!" Snauwde ze met vuur in haar ogen. "DUS MAAK EEN KEUZE!" Grauwde Amanzie en rende het kamp uit. Niet met verdriet maar van boosheid. Hoofdstuk 13 (door Morgenpoot) Uzipho liep naar Amanzie toe. Hij had een stuk zelf gevangen antilope bij zich, en hoopte dat zijn partner het hem zou vergeven. ‘Amanzie’, zei hij toen hij hun hol binnenkwam, ‘het spijt…’ Verbaasd keek hij om zich heen. Ze was er niet, hij had toch wel verwacht dat ze zo langzamerhand terug was. Inyanga kwam op hem af lopen. ‘Ze is al de hele dag spoorloos, ik weet niet waar ze is. Ze heeft vast een afkoelingsperiode nodig.’ Uzipho smeet de antilope weg. ‘Misschien wil ze mijn partner niet zijn!’ schreeuwde hij tegen de wolken. ‘Ja, savannegoden, jullie zitten daar maar lekker op jullie wolkjes en doen niks! Ik zou belangrijk worden, hé? Nou, dat hebben jullie goed mis. Ik GA.’ Hij gromde een afscheid tegen Inyanga, die hem wanhopig probeerde tegen te houden. Zijn besluit stond vast. Hij zou gaan, en niemand zou hem missen. Een vrijwillige ballingschap. ‘Ik heb mijn verbanningszin nooit afgemaakt, en nu zal ik dat wel doen.’ Hij keek Amatshe aan, die geschokt naar buiten kwam, en zei: ‘…mba futhi angikaze ngibuye!’ Zijn moeder huilde en de leider krijste: ‘Wat heb je gedaan? Wie moet nu onze opvolger worden? Had je daar wel aan gedacht?’ Zijn zus, Umgede, keek met een wanhopige blik naar hem, maar zelfs zij wist dat smeken geen zin had. Hij had de zin nu gezegd en mocht nooit meer terugkomen. Inmiddels zwierf Uzipho al dagenlang rond. Hij was geen beroerde jager en kon zichzelf prima redden, maar de savanne bleef gevaarlijk. Soms miste hij zijn familie, en Amanzie. Ook werd hij voortdurend vergezeld door een enorm schuldgevoel. Door hem had de Stam geen leider meer, en hij stond de voorspelling in de weg. Uzipho had de savannegoden de rug toegekeerd. Totdat hij op een zekere morgen aan het jagen was. Hij zakte door zijn poten, sloop langzaam naar voren en net toen hij de sprong wilde wagen, renden de antilopen weg. Hij keek verward in de verte en voelde hoe de grond begon te trillen. Steentjes stuiterden op en neer en hij zag een kudde gnoes aankomen. Hij herkende ze niet, dus waarschijnlijk was het een groep waar de Stam geen afspraak mee had gemaakt. In paniek sprong hij weg, maar hij voelde hoe de wildebeesten dichterbij kwamen, steeds dichterbij… het gebonk van hun hoeven was nu oorverdovend en gillend stormde hij weg. En voor het eerst in tijden bad hij tot de goden. Laat me leven, goden, ook al heb ik jullie de rug toegekeerd en ook al ben ik jullie vergeten. En plotseling, alsof het een teken was, gingen de gnoes een andere richting uit. En in zijn hoofd klonk een stem: Jij bent Amatshes opvolger. Keer terug en doe wat je moet doen. Met een wanhopig gegrom dacht hij hardop: ‘Maar ik… ik heb mezelf verbannen!’ Dat maakt niet uit en geloof me, de anderen zullen dat ook wel inzien. Uzipho twijfelde eraan of de goden gelijk hadden, maar hij ging op weg. Hoofdstuk 14 (door Eekhoornbries) "Wat heb jij met hem gedaan?!" snauwde Amanzie woest tegen haar moeder. "Ik deed helemaal niks, hij heeft zich zelf verbannen" mompelde Inyanga terug. Amanzie keek haar moeder geschokt aan. "Dat heb je niet gezegd!" haar neus prikkelde, waardoor er een traan over haar wang liep. Hij heeft dus zijn keuze gemaakt...... dacht Amanzie wanhopig. NEE AMANZIE ZO MAG JE NIET DENKEN! Met vuur in haar ogen keek ze haar moeder aan. "Ik ga hem zoeken en dan blijf ik bij hem, vaarwel moeder" Amanzie likte Inyanga's wang. "Vaarwel...." fluisterde haar moeder met tranen rollend over haar wangen. Met een vastberaden blik rende Amanzie bij de troep vandaan. Ze moest en zal hem vinden. Amanzie rende al bijna 4 zonsverlagingen. Nergens een teken van Uzipho. "Uzipho?!" Amanzie keek wanhopig om zich heen. Ze rende door. Na een tijdje begonnen de benen van Amanzie moe te worden. Ze moest ergens gaan slapen. Ze keek om zich heen en zag een rots waaronder een deuk zat. Amanzie rende erop af maar blijkbaar was zij niet de enige met het idee. Een leeuw met prachtige grote manen, lag ook in de deuk. Ze kon zijn geur niet herkennen door de modder die op zijn vacht zat. "Sorry ik wou u niet storen" Amanzie snelde weg. "Amanzie?" Ze herkende de stem. Amanzie liep op de leeuw af. Nu herkende ze hem pas. "Uzipho!" snorde ze en gaf een lik over zijn hoofd. Dat was een slecht idee want haar tong zat nu onder het modder. "ik.." begon Uzipho maar voor hij zijn zin kon afmaken gaf Amanzie een lichte klap met haar voorpoot tegen Uzipho's achterhoofd. "Hoe durfde je me zo alleen te laten?!" grauwde ze bij hem ging liggen. Uzipho antwoorde niet maar keek haar alleen maar aan. "Wat is er?" Amanzie bekeek haar partner is goed. "Je bent zo mooi weet je dat" fluisterde hij. "Ja dat weet ik" plaagde ze. Uzipho glimlachte voor wat leek de eerste glimlach in tijden. "Ik heb je gemist" Amanzie gaf haar partner een lik waar ze daarvoor ook al had glikt om zo min mogelijk modder op haar tong te krijgen. "Morgen moet je je even afspoelen" fluisterde ze in zijn oor gaf hem nog een lik voor ze in slaap viel. "Weltrusten" hoorde Amanzie haar partner nog zeggen voor ze in slaap viel. Na dat Uzipho zich had afgespoeld bij de rivier onder de dode boom, rende ze terug naar de troep. Toen ze daar aankwamen zat er tot hun verrasing een vreemde leeuw op de grote rots. "Amanzie niet doe...." Uzipho kon zijn zin niet afmaken want Amanzie stapte al op de leeuw af. "Wie ben jij?!" grauwde ze. De leeuw die in het licht van de zon, rode ogen leek te hebben, sprong van de rots af en liep naar haar toe. "Ik ben Igazi, en jij bent?" De leeuw was groot, nog groter dan Amatshe. "Waar is Amatshe?!" De leeuw grijnsde. "Je bedoelt ullie o zo sterke leider? Die was zo zwak en oud dat ik hem maar uit zijn lijden verost heb"grijnsde hij terwijl hij keek naar Amatshe die roerloos op de grond lag. "En wie is dat?" vroeg Igazi terwijl hij naar Uzipho keek. "Hij is de echte leider van de troep, en als je hem wilt verslaan moet je eerst langs mij" Amanzie zakte in haar poten en zwaaide woest met haar staart heen en weer. Vastberaden om Igazi te verslaan. Hoofdstuk 15 (door Morgenpoot) Uzipho keek de leeuw geschokt aan. Ik had er moeten zijn om Amatshe te beschermen, spookte het door zijn hoofd. Amanzie sprong nu op de indringer af en hij gilde. ‘Nee, Amanzie, nee!’ Hij rende op zijn partner af, die al in een fel gevecht verwikkeld was. ‘Ik zal je krijgen!’ siste Uzipho en voelde hoe zijn klauwen doelwit raakten. Nu kwam iemand hem te hulp. Mam?! Hij gaf haar even snel een lik en murmelde: ‘Ik heb je gemist, mam, ik beloof dat ik nooit meer wegga, ik beloof het!’ Hij ratelde door, maar zijn moeder sloeg haar staart over zijn mond. ‘Ik heb jou ook gemist, maar nu moet je Amanzie helpen. Jij bent haar partner.’ Ik ben haar partner, herhaalde hij in zijn hoofd en gromde naar de vreemde leeuw. ‘Mijn naam betekend bloed’, gromde Igazi. ‘Bloed wat van jou zal vloeien.’ Uzipho onderdrukte een huivering en sprong bovenop zijn tegenstander. Plotseling hoorde hij een strijdkreet. De hele Troep kwam hem te hulp, ze hadden hem dus toch niet in de steek gelaten… Hij zag Amanzie die de staart van Igazi vastpakte en haastig gebaarde hij naar Utshani, de genezer. Die snelde meteen op de zwangere leeuwin af en zei: ‘Denk aan je jongen!’ De strijd was al snel gestreden en Igazi was verjaagd. ‘Ik ben nu de leider’, vertelde Uzipho aan zijn Troep. Er klonk gejuich, eerst aarzelend en daarna enthousiast. ‘Mijn eerste besluit is het afschaffen van de verbanningsceremonie.’ Er klonken kreten van protest en Inyanga keek hem smekend aan. ‘Nee’, fluisterde ze, ‘dit is niet goed! Doe het niet…’ Hij keek zijn vroegere mentor met vlammende ogen. ‘Jaja, maar jij hebt nog nooit leeuwen als welpen gehad. Alleen maar leeuwinnen! Jij hebt nooit de pijn geleden die ik had, en jij hebt nooit een jong verloren! Nou tevreden?!’ Vol afschuw liet Inyanga haar kop hangen. Amanzies blik verraadde wat ze dacht: Moet ik voor Uzipho kiezen of voor mijn moeder? Uzipho keek haar aan terwijl hij haar in stilte vervloekte. HOE KAN ZE NOU TWIJFELEN NA DHUAANS DOOD?! Ubuhle riep: ‘Leve de leider!’ Nu viel iedereen haar bij, maar Inyanga staarde nog steeds vol verdriet en angst naar Uzipho. De ellende begon allemaal met de geboorte van Uzipho’s en Amanzies jongen. ‘Wat zijn ze mooi’, fluisterde hij tegen zijn partner, die de twee kleintjes likte. Intussen was er één leeuw in de Troep komen wonen met de naam Idwala. Hij zwierf al een tijd rond en vroeg hier om onderdak, dat Uzipho hem maar al te graag had gegeven. ‘Hoe gaan we ze noemen?’ vroeg Amanzie. Nu kwam Utshani binnen en zei: ‘Twee leeuwen en twee leeuwinnen, prachtig! En ze zijn kerngezond!’ Uzipho keek naar zijn vier kersverse jongen en gromde: ‘Deze twee leeuwen zullen opgroeien in de Troep, ze zullen jagers worden en nooit verstoten worden!’ Het klonk bijna als een voorspelling. ‘Hm’, mompelde Utshani, ‘ik heb een voorstel: deze leeuw misschien Umlilo?’ Precies toen die naam werd uitgesproken verlichtte een bliksemflits de hemel en even voelde Uzipho een teken van onheil. ‘En die goudkleurige leeuwin’, ging Amanzie verder, ‘misschien Igolide? En die andere leeuwin dan IJubane?’ Uzipho keek naar de laatste welp, een leeuw. ‘Isiphepo’, besloot hij. ‘Deze heet Isiphepo!’ Even later kwam Inyanga binnen en smeekte: ‘Alsjeblieft, verban de leeuwen en ook Idwala! Anders zullen je jongen misschien sterven.’ Uzipho gromde. ‘Inyanga, wil je nou dat ik mijn jongen verban? Dat nooit, hoor je, NOOIT.’ Hij zag niet dat Idwala toekeek met een gemene grijns… Hoofdstuk 16 (door Eekhoornbries) Amanzie bekeek glimachend haar welpen die vrolijk in het rond sprongen. "Ik ben veel sterker dan jou!" plaagde Umlilo zijn broertje Isephepo. Hij besprong zijn broertje. "Doen jullie wel voorzichtig?" giechelde Amanzie trots. Haar twee leeuwinnen waren elkaars vacht aan het schoonlikken. "Meiden kom is hier" ze wenkte met haar staart. Net op het moment dat ze op haar afkwamen, kwam er een grote poot tussen hen in. Amanzie keek naar de leeuw. "Idwala?" Terwijl ze dat zei zorgde ze ervoor dat al haar welpen achter haar stonden. "Ik bedoel geen kwaat" bromde hij droogjes. "O, weet ik, maar ik vertrouw mijn welpen niet aan zwerfers zoals jij, zoek je eigen troep, mijn moeder heeft al over je verteld" snauwde Amanzie, terwijl ze een woedenuitbarsting moest onderdrukken. Idwala grijnsde. "Ik zou maar vriendelijk tegen mij zijn.. Dag welpen" Met sierlijke sprongen, sprong hij de grot uit. "Wie was dat mammie?" klonk het lichte stemmetje van Igolide. Haar stem klonk als hoog als een hyena, maar haar zangstem was als zuiver als een nachtegaal. IJubane, was als mollig als een mollig paard, maar was als actief als een wilde hond. Umlilo, was als onhandig als een Giraffe die een poot heeft gebroken, maar was de slimste van allemaal. Isipepho, was sterk als een gorilla, maar zo dom als een gnoe. Maar Amanzie hield van ze allemaal. Allemaal. Amanzie sprong van steen naar steen over de drinkpoel. Uzpiho volgde haar. Met een ferme sprong, sprong ze naar de kant. "Uzipho, ik moet je iets vragen..." murmelde ze zachtjes. Toen Uzipho ook aan de kant was begon ze te aarzelen. "Vraag maar" haar partner knipperde met zijn ogen. "Die zwerfleeuw.. Idwala? Ik vertrouw hem niet hij is... nou ja hoe zeg je dat..." Uzipho keek uitdrukkingloos naar haar toe. Amanzie dacht aan haar welpen en ging zelfverzekerd zitten. "Ik vertrouw hem niet bij onze welpen" zei ze kordaat. "Heb je zeker van je moeder gehoord?!" Snauwde hij boos. Heel even wou Amanzie terug snauwen, sinds snauwen een van haar sterkste punten was, maar ze herinnerde de ruzie die ze een jaar geleden hadden gehad. "Uzipho stop. Ik wil geen ruzie.. Ik wil je niet nog is verliezen.." Amanzie keek Uzipho diep in zijn ogen. "Ik ook niet" zuchte hij. "MAMMIE?!" Amanzie spitste haar oren. "Igolide?!" Ze keek Uzipho aan. "MAMMIE?! PAPPIE?!" opnieuw klonk het paniekerige stemmetje van Igolide. "WE KOMEN ERAAN!" Zij aan zij rende de partners terug naar de troep. Maar wat ze daar aantrof... Hoofdstuk 17 (door Morgenpoot) "Idwala!" brulde Uzipho vol razernij. Igolide lag op haar zij met een diepe klauwwond. Haar ogen stonden wanhopig terwijl de bleke leeuw zijn klauw boven haar kop hield. "Jullie kunnen kiezen. Benoem mij tot de leider van de Troep, of jullie dochter sterft!" Uzipho keek om zich heen met grote ogen. Een stuk of vijf jonge leeuwen hadden zich om Idwala opgesteld en grauwden naar iedereen die Igolide probeerde te redden. Dit is waar Inyanga voor waarschuwde! dacht hij koortsachtig. Amanzie slaakte een geel toen Idwala een scherpe klauw op haar keel plaatste. Er verscheen een dun straaltje bloed. "Idwala, stop hiermee!" miauwde Utshani geschokt. "De geesten zullen boos zijn!" De bleke leeuw keek uitdagend om zich heen. "Jullie grote leider kan mij doen stoppen, als hij niet zo eerzuchtig zou zijn." Binnenkort meer!